Effective transmission of compressed audio/video stream as a sequence of audio/video (AV) data units.
The effective transmission of high-quality and robust audio/video (AV) streams from a source device to one or more receiving devices over a network is desirable. Such a network may include, for example, interconnections based on wired (for example Ethernet), wireless (for example IEEE 802.11 wireless), or power-line (for example HomePlug) links. For example, the source device may be a home server; the receiver may be a television set; and the network may be a local area network. The AV stream may be the transmission of stored audio and video streams (streaming). The AV stream may also be the transmission of live audio and video, and may include some level of interaction, such as channel changing. It is also desirable to have the maximum end-to-end delay limited from less than one second to a few seconds.
The available bandwidth of wireless networks (such as those based on IEEE 802.11) and other types of home networks may be limited, may vary over time and may be unpredictable due to various reasons. Transmission of compressed AV streams over such networks is difficult because high-quality AV streams require a relatively continuous bandwidth and due to the stringent delay constraints on delivery of AV data. Degradations of network conditions may result in losses and delays of packets carrying AV data. Delayed packets arriving at the receiver after their delivery deadline has passed may also be considered lost. AV data that is lost or arrives late at the receiver may also lead to unacceptable distortions in the rendered output or interruptions of the rendering.
The foregoing and other objectives, features, and advantages of the invention will be more readily understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of the invention, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.